


Gatherer of Guidance

by foxinthestars



Category: Haibane Renmei
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rakka knows that her work is special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatherer of Guidance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrooklynNessy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNessy/gifts).



[ ](http://imgur.com/xP8Wa6a)

**Author's Note:**

> Created in Manga Studio 5.
> 
> Thanks for prompting me to re-watch Haibane Renmei! Such a beautiful show!
> 
> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.


End file.
